


life just got a little sweeter

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, rated t just for the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Daisy, Robbie, and their children celebrate Father's Day with fluff, food, and a special surprise at the end.





	life just got a little sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> this is for my aosficnet partner fierysky (whistlingwindtree on tumblr)!! I hope you enjoy, bby!! this was so hard to keep a secret from you! love you! <3
> 
> also, this is in the same universe as my other fic all this sugar (but you're sweeter) if you want to check that out and get a little background too :)

The dull roar of the engine settled in his veins. The harsh squealing of rubber against asphalt filled his ears.

It was always a thrill to drive his charger, to go fast and see the smoke coming out from behind, but presently, the speedometer was stuck at twenty-five.

Rolling to a stop, Robbie waved a few kids forward.

They ran out before his car, crossing the street with their dirty sneakers, grass stained shorts, and sweaty hair, the daily outfit of kids during summer. A few he recognized waved their thanks before catching up with their friends, already kicking a ball on the sidewalk.

After glancing around for any more children possibly crossing the street, Robbie continued forward.

A part of him despised driving so slowly, but the H.O.A. president already hated him, and he didn’t want to give her another reason to. So, Robbie did the speed limit whenever he drove in the neighborhood, even if it ground on his nerves.

He passed by the familiar houses and cars in the driveways before pulling into the driveway of his own.

Robbie never thought he would live in a house like this, all perfectly suburban with a neatly trimmed lawn, or even have little pink bicycles out on said lawn.

Stepping out of the car, Robbie’s sneakers landed straight onto a brightly colored chalk hopscotch. There were many more drawings on the driveway. If he looked, Robbie was sure he would see the dust of a crushed chalk crayon under his tire. He just shook his head; no matter how many times he and Daisy told the girls, all the chalk crayons were never picked up.

The brief walk to the front door was brutal in the California heat, even at nearly six pm.

Opening the front door, Robbie paused for a moment, expecting to be bombarded as usual. But today, there was no pounding of tiny feet or excited squeals to greet him. Robbie frowned, finding it unusual. He would have thought that of all days, it would be today that his children greeted him at the door. He didn’t even hear them coming either. The only sounds in the house were coming from the kitchen, where Robbie walked to.

As he rounded the corner, Robbie was hit by a delicious aroma that caused his stomach to growl.

Daisy was standing at the stove, her back to the door.

Her bare feet rose onto their toes as she leaned forward, peering into the steaming pot before her. Amidst the sound of water boiling, soft humming reached Robbie’s ears. Leaning against the kitchen doorway, Robbie watched Daisy for a few seconds, admiring the woman before him. There was never a day he wasn’t in awe of Daisy.

Crossing the kitchen in a few steps, Robbie wrapped his arms around Daisy from behind. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he greeted, “Hola, mi amor.”

“Hey, you,” Daisy leaned into him, setting the spoon in her hand down so she could grab Robbie’s hands. Threading their fingers together, she rested them on her stomach for a moment.

Today was one of the rare days Daisy had off work. Even though Shield was being looked after wonderfully by Mack, Elena, and other agents, Daisy still was busy with work. She hadn’t been in for a few days though. Requesting time off was unusual for Daisy, but Robbie more than enjoyed having his wife at home with him.

“Mm,” Robbie murmured, nuzzling Daisy’s neck. “Missed you today.”

“You did?” Daisy asked, a satisfied smile on her lips. When she turned her head and glanced at Robbie, Daisy’s expression softened.

There was only a split second between Daisy’s eyes darting down to Robbie’s lips and his lips being on hers.

Robbie kissed her once more. “Every second I’m not with you feels like an eternity.”

Snorting, Daisy turned back to the stove before her. “Okay, Shakespeare. You can perform your sonnets for me as I watch this.”

Robbie pressed himself up against Daisy once more, hooking his chin on her shoulder. “What’s cooking, good looking?”

“Your favorite.”

“You?”

Daisy tossed him a dry look over her shoulder. “Your second favorite.”

Robbie perked up, his eyebrows raising. “Pork tacos?”

With Daisy’s nod of confirmation, Robbie barely refrained from pumping his fist in the air.

Pork tacos were his favorite food of all time, a dish he grew up with. As a little boy, Robbie remembered standing on a chair beside the stove as he watched his _abuela_ prepare the pork. His tiny hands would help make circles of masa before passing them to _abuela_ who placed the dough into the tortilla press. Those memories were what made the dish so enjoyable to eat as well as the savory meat and warm tacos.

“It smells amazing,” Robbie said before teasing, “I’m surprised I’m not smelling anything burning.”

“I’m not _completely_ hopeless in the kitchen,” Daisy scoffed. “And Gabe helped me.”

Robbie’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his little brother. “Gabe?” he asked. “He’s here?”

Daisy smiled, her eyes holding a secret. “Not quite.”

“ _Hey, hermano_.”

Robbie whipped around at the sound of his brother’s voice, but when he did, there was no Gabe before him. Instead, on the kitchen island was a tablet, propped up amongst dishes and food items. The sides were covered in food remnants and smears, presumably from Daisy’s fingers as she cooked, and framed the familiar face of Gabe.

Even though Gabe wasn’t there in the flesh, Robbie was no less excited to see him. It had been far too long since he had last seen his little brother, even on a screen. A grin matching Gabe’s took over Robbie’s face as he replied, “Hey.”

“You talk to him and keep an eye on the pork, okay?” Daisy leaned up to kiss Robbie’s cheek, not so subtly wiping her freshly washed hands on his side. Robbie made a face at the new cool dampness of his t-shirt while Daisy blew a kiss to the tablet. “Thanks for the help, kid!”

“I wanted Robbie and the girls to have something edible for dinner,” Gabe remarked, laughing when Daisy gave him the middle finger as she walked out of the kitchen.

“How have you been?” Robbie asked his eyes glued to Gabe on the screen. “Are they treating you good up there?”

Gabe was currently in his fourth year of medical school, studying to be a surgeon. Only, he was across the country. In Massachusetts, specifically, and thousands of miles away from Los Angeles. Robbie was beyond thrilled that Gabe got accepted into his dream school but crushed that his little brother had to move across the country to attend. It was hard, sending Gabe off and walking out of his dorm room, but that was what Gabe had always dreamed of. One of Robbie’s greatest desires was for his little brother to be happy and succeed in life, which Gabe was doing just that.

“It’s going great,” Gabe answered, lighting up at the question. “We did a bypass surgery the other day.”

Robbie held up a hand. “Please,” he begged. “Spare me the details.”

It was somewhat ironic that Robbie would be queasy about the body, especially invasive surgeries when the Ghost Rider was the one that mutilated people. But then again, that was the Ghost Rider, not Robbie. Gabe often teased Robbie with in-depth stories about surgeries he performed in class. Even the ones he described with the fake bodies had Robbie gagging.

“We had to remove a vein from-“

“Gabriel!”

“Alright, alright,” Gabe laughed. “Not so tough now, are you?”

Robbie narrowed his eyes. “You know I hate that stuff.”

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed. “That’s why I tell you about it.”

“Jerk.”

“How have you been?” Gabe asked. “How’s work?”

Since Eva was born, Robbie had stepped his shifts at Canelo’s back, so he could be at home with his daughter while Daisy was at Shield. Being assistant director to Mack’s director, Daisy was busy, but never busy enough for her family. Robbie also worked part-time at Shield, mostly when they needed him. When Juliana came along, Robbie stopped working with Shield altogether. He was busy enough at home with two kids under the age of 4, and it was beginning to be dangerous, especially for Eva and Juliana who had two parents in high-risk jobs. So, Robbie pulled out of Shield and worked part-time at Canelo’s still.

“Been good,” Robbie replied. “It’s great. The shop’s getting real busy. I’ve been training some new guys.”

“You?” Gabe asked, almost in disbelief. “Training people? You don’t have the patience for that.”

Robbie glared, but it was true.

Many times, he wanted to quit on the spot or launch one of the trainees through the garage door in rage, but he didn’t. Ever since the Rider left his body, he didn’t get angry as easily as he once had though his temper still flared.

“I can do it just fine,” he grumbled.

“Sure,” Gabe laughed.

Robbie went to reply but instead went still before he suddenly swooped down, grabbing up the little body behind him with a loud, “Got you!”

Thousands of miles away, Gabe winced as the squeal from Robbie’s kitchen traveled through to him. Even though he had been around his nieces since they were born, he still never got used to their high-pitched screams and squeals. With a smile, Gabe watched his older brother scoop his youngest niece up, kissing her chubby cheeks.

“No!” Juliana yelled between her giggles. At two and a half, _no_ was her favorite word, except when it came from her parent’s mouths. “I gotted _you_!”

Years ago, when Daisy and Robbie were anticipating the arrival of their second child, they were surprisingly in accord with the names. Upon finding out they were expecting a baby girl, their decision on a name was unanimous. Juliana Maria was named not only after one of her grandparents but three of them.

She was named after Robbie’s mother, Juliana, and after Coulson’s mother whose name was Julie. Her middle name, Maria was for Robbie’s grandmother, and the M initial for Melinda. Juliana Maria was named after strong, admirable women, and Robbie was certain that if his mother were still alive, she would be as in love with Juliana as he was.

“You got me, huh?” Robbie asked, holding his youngest close. He puckered his lips, and Juliana pecked them. “Hey.” Robbie bounced the toddler gently to get her attention. He pointed to the screen. “Look who I’m talking to.”

Eyes darting to the screen, Juliana gasped, exclaiming, “Tío Gabe!”

“Hola, Julie,” Gabe replied, grinning. “How are you?”

He adored his nieces, and while seeing them grow up through a screen and in pictures was nice, nothing compared to being at home. Gabe missed going over to Robbie and Daisy’s and immediately having little hands tugging on the hem of his shirt and playing for hours with the two girls. But, being able to talk to Juliana and Eva through video chats got him through being so homesick.

“Bien,” Juliana answered, inserting two fingers into her mouth before abruptly pulling them out to jab Robbie’s cheek with. “S’pise for Daddy!”

“A surprise for Daddy?”

“A surprise for me?” Robbie echoed, looking down at Juliana.

At his question, Juliana’s eyes widened in the familiar _oh no_ , before the toddler gasped, covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

“Were you not supposed to say that?” Robbie asked. Juliana shook her head. “Okay, then I didn’t hear it.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Robbie held it for a few seconds before opening his eyes again. He blinked, pretending. “What did you say, Julie?”

Juliana giggled. “Nothin’.”

Robbie smiled, tucking Juliana’s dark hair, falling from its sprout of a ponytail, back behind her ear.

The toddler was a spitting image of Daisy, bearing such a strong resemblance to her mother Robbie often joked only the bare minimum of his sperm was used. Comparing the two together with a rare picture of Daisy at the same age, there was no discernable physical difference. Juliana had her mother’s deep brown hair, brown eyes, and faint dimples on both cheeks. The only difference between them was that Juliana Maria was all Robbie, from her fiery temper down to her stubbornness.

Ever since Juliana was in Daisy’s womb, she responded to Robbie the most out of her family members. As a newborn, being in her father’s arms was the only way to get Juliana to stop crying. From the moment Juliana could crawl, she was following after Robbie. She was his little shadow, and Robbie loved every minute of it.

“Did you just wake up from your nap?” Robbie asked, thinking of the only other reason his youngest wouldn’t have greeted him by the door.

Daisy told him Juliana watched for him when the time of his return rolled around, her little face pressed to the glass of the front window. But, Juliana wasn’t in her pajamas and didn’t have any pillow creases on her soft cheeks. In fact, she looked wide awake, excited even.

“No,” Julie said. “Helpin’ Mommy.”

“Helping Mommy with what?”

Juliana just shook her head, pressing a teeny finger up to her lips. “Is secret.”

“A secret?” Robbie asked. “You’re going to keep a secret from me? I can’t know?”

Through the speakers, Gabe gave a disapproving huff. “Don’t listen to him, Julie,” he said. “He’s the worst secret keeper too. When we were little like you, he could never keep one for more than five minutes before blabbering it off.”

Juliana giggled as Robbie spluttered.

“I did not!” Robbie defended. “You were the one that snitched on everything.”

“I snitched when you did stupid things!” Gabe said. “Julie, listen to me. As the youngest, you can legally get away with snitching.”

“No, you can’t,” Robbie told his daughter. “When you snitch, I will know. I know everything.”

“Oh? Like you know that the pork is about to boil over?”

Gabe laughed as Robbie cursed, setting Juliana down before rushing over to the stove. He saved the pork just in time, removing the heavy pot from the piping hot burner before turning around to glare at Gabe.

Daisy came into the kitchen no sooner than a second later. “I saw that.”

“Saw what?” Robbie quickly turned the burner off. “You didn’t see anything.”

“Was he watching the pork, Julie?” Daisy asked.

“No.”

Robbie gasped, looking down at his daughter. “You tattletale!”

“She learns from the best.”

“Robbie!” Daisy exclaimed, rushing to turn another burner off. “The rice is going to overcook!”

“It’s fine,” Robbie assured her. “Even if it is, we can still eat it.”

“We will in a few minutes,” she said. “It’s ready.”

“And that’s my cue to hang up,” Gabe said. “Tell me how it was later, and if you’re not throwing up.”

“When was the last time you ate anything other than a cup of noodles?” Daisy shot back.

“They do have a cafeteria here, you know.”

“But do they have pork tacos?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “No.”

“I hungry,” Juliana announced, reaching to Robbie who picked her up. “Tacos.”

Robbie kissed her cheek. “In a few minutes, baby. Can you say bye to Tío Gabe?”

“Adiós!” Juliana waved to Gabe who waved back.

“Adiós, Julie,” Gabe replied, his normally guarded expression softer as always when talking to his nieces. “Give your daddy a hard time for me, okay?”

Robbie snorted. “You don’t have to tell her to do that.”

“True,” Gabe laughed. “Happy Father’s Day, hermano.”

“Daddy’s day!” Juliana agreed, smacking a wet kiss to Robbie’s cheek.

It was indeed Father’s Day, a day in the year that always stung for Robbie, but in the past six years, didn’t hurt nearly as much. Instead of grieving the loss of his father, Robbie was celebrating being a father.

On the screen, Gabe became distracted, muttering to another person just off camera before he said, “I’ll let you go now. Have fun celebrating.”

“Who is that?” Robbie asked, leaning into the screen as if he could see around. “Is that a girl in your dorm, Gabriel?”

“Shut up!” Gabe hissed, his cheeks almost unnoticeably flushing. “Okay, I’ve got to go now.”

“Uh-huh,” Robbie said, unconvinced. “Sure. You have a girl over, don’t you? Is she pretty? Are-”

“Bye!” Gabe interrupted loudly, clearly embarrassed. “I’ll talk to you guys later. Have a good night.”

“That depends,” Robbie teased. “Are _you_ going to have one?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love me.”

Gabe waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Love you too,” Robbie smiled before adding, “I want to meet her-“

The screen went blurry, displaying the _disconnected_ icon.

Both Robbie and Daisy began laughing, though they knew they were going to interrogate Gabe later. Were you even family if you didn’t tease each other?

“Can you set the table?” Daisy asked. “I’ll get the food.”

“Come on.” On his way out of the kitchen, Robbie grabbed Juliana and walked over to the side table across from the dining room table. Out of it, he selected the necessary utensils for the meal and handed a stack of napkins to Juliana. The toddler mostly waved them around instead of folding them before Robbie placed the napkin and silverware onto the table. By the time they had all four places set, Daisy was bringing out the food.

There was _arroz rojo_ , the toppings for the tacos, and of course the shredded pork. Robbie’s stomach growled.

“Street corn?” Robbie asked, astounded as he looked at the blue dish Daisy placed on the table. The corn was roasted, still on the cob and covered in a traditional mix of spices and cheese. “You made that too?”

“No, I bought it,” Daisy admitted. “The girls and I visited Luciana earlier today.”

Robbie tried not to be appalled. “Without me?”

Luciana was a fifty some Mexican woman who spoke zero English and adored Robbie, Daisy and their family. She and her son owned of one of the most underrated Mexican food trucks in downtown Los Angeles, no more than a block or two from where Robbie and Daisy lived. The first time they visited many years ago on one of their first dates, Luciana was immediately taken with the couple who she now considered part of her own family.

Ever since their first visit, Robbie and Daisy had integrated visiting Luciana and her food truck once a week, every Friday night for dinner.

The food was phenomenal, authentic to the point Robbie felt like he was back in his grandmother’s kitchen. Even though he couldn’t compare Luciana’s food to his grandmother’s, it was a close tie. Luciana made the visit even better. She always came and sat with them for a while, asked about their days, and treated the girls like her own grandchildren.

“Hey,” Daisy said. “I made you dinner.”

“I know, and I’m sure it tastes amazing, my love,” Robbie picked up one of Daisy’s hands from the table, pressing a kiss to the top and then one to her finger where her wedding ring sat. “If not, the pizza place is on speed dial.”

Juliana’s head snapped toward Robbie as she asked, “Pizza?!”

“Not tonight,” Robbie told her under Daisy’s narrowed eyes. “Come on, sit down. It’s time to eat. Where’s your sister?”

Eva raced into the dining room no sooner than the words left Robbie’s mouth. She was covered in what looked like glitter and colored marker stains.

“Whoa!” Robbie caught her just as she was about to sit down, lifting the six-year-old up to hug her. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked. “You can’t sit here so dirty.”

At six years old, Eva May was full of energy, rushing from one idea to the next which often led to her getting messy in the process. Robbie couldn’t count the number of times he had stayed up trying to get grass, dirt, and food stains out of Eva’s clothes after a long day. But, her energy and joy were contagious which is why Robbie, Daisy, and Juliana most often found themselves being dragged into the mess as well. If he looked carefully, Robbie could see matching flecks of glitter at Juliana’s hairline and on Daisy’s cheek.

“I think we might have to toss this one in the washer before we eat,” Robbie teased. “See if we can clean her up.”

“Daddy!” Eva scolded. “You can’t put me in the washer.”

“Maybe we’ll hose you down out back then,” Daisy chimed in. “At least go change your pants and wash your hands, please, Eva.”

“Quickly!” Robbie called after Eva as he set her down and as she raced out of the dining room.

Soon, they were all sitting down. Eva was in a new, somewhat cleaner set of clothes and Juliana was in her high chair, already banging on the tray.

Dinner was delicious, which was pleasantly surprising. It wasn’t that Robbie didn’t think Daisy was a good cook, she just had more bad cooking experiences than good ones. When they had first moved in together, Daisy had tried to make lasagna for dinner one night but ended up somehow with the glass pan exploding and pasta sauce and ricotta cheese painting the walls and themselves. This time though, the kitchen was spotless aside from the used pots and pans.

The saying ‘A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’ was true. Robbie was sure he fell a little more in love with Daisy after he took the first bite of a taco. Every dish at dinner was nearly authentic, coming very close to the way Robbie ate the foods growing up.

“That was amazing, Daisy,” Robbie said as he helped clean the table after they all were done eating.

“Do we need to call the pizza place?” Daisy teased, picking up the silverware.

Robbie laughed. “We don’t, but I think you’ll need to make that again soon. It was delicious.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Daisy replied, taking the used plates into the kitchen.

Soon, the table was finally cleared off and leftovers put away, but the night wasn’t over yet.

“Now that we’re done with dinner,” Daisy began, looking at their two girls. “What time is it now?”

“It’s time for presents!” Eva May declared.

“Presents?”

Daisy kissed Robbie’s cheek as she walked by. “Of course, there are presents.”

“For Daddy,” Juliana told Robbie as he watched Daisy and Eva walk out of the room. They came back moments later, each holding at least two boxes each.

“Here we go.” Daisy set her boxes down, reaching to take Eva’s as the child handed them to her. “What should he open first?”

Juliana grabbed an envelope from on top of a box and held it out to Robbie. “You!”

“Thank you, baby,” Robbie took the envelope.

On the outside was _Daddy_ in different colors of crayon, clearly written by Eva, framed with sparkly stickers and hand-drawn hearts. Carefully, Robbie opened the envelope, making sure not to tear the delicate paper. He kept everything the girls made for him; it was all too precious to throw away or ruin. With the front flap of the envelope open, and the stickers formerly holding it down sticking out, Robbie slid out the card from inside the envelope.

Immediately, his lap was covered in glitter.

“Glitter bomb!” Eva yelled between her laughter.

Robbie gaped at the sheer amount of glitter now liberally dusting his black jeans. It was brightly colored glitter consisting of silver, white, and of course, pink and blue. There were even tiny confetti stars and hearts glimmering in the mess.

Everyone else around the table was laughing, especially Daisy who tried to scold between her laughter but ended up saying, “She got you good.”

“You planned this?” Robbie asked Eva. Still giggling, the child nodded before shrieking as Robbie lunged forward and picked her up. He held Eva in his lap, making sure most of the glitter got onto her too.

“Daddy!” Eva giggled, squealing as Robbie began to tickle her. “S-stop!”

“You made all this glitter get on me!” Robbie said, beginning to laugh at Eva’s shrieks. “This is payback!”

“I surrender!” Eva yelled, practically falling onto the carpet, breathless from giggles as Robbie released her. “Now open it!”

The card was made of thick, bright blue construction paper, decorated with drawings of cars, hearts, stars, and with the words _Happy Father’s Day_ written out in crayon in Eva’s handwriting.

“Why don’t you read it, mi cielito?” Robbie asked, handing the card back to Eva.

Eva flipped the card open again, sending a fresh rain of glitter down onto the carpet. “Dear Daddy,” she began. “You are the best Daddy ever, and we love you very much, even when you don’t pick up your yucky socks. Love, Eva and Julie and Mommy.”

Robbie laughed. He had a habit of forgetting to pick up his socks around the house, which both Daisy and Eva complained about. “My yucky socks, huh?”

“Yucky!” Juliana repeated.

“Thank you for the card,” Robbie hugged Eva tightly, kissing her cheek. “I love it.”

“Alright,” Daisy said. “Time for the first gift.”

“Oh!” Eva pushed a cellophane wrapped item to Robbie. “This one first!”

Robbie took the package, noting the obvious shape of a mug. “This one?” he asked. “Let me guess. Is it from you?”

Eva grinned. “Yeah.”

Carefully, Robbie began to untie the holographic cellophane, peeling it away and setting it aside. Moving the tissue paper to the side, Robbie came face to face with a coffee mug. It was clearly hand-painted in vibrant oranges and blues with distinct little hand prints and swirls.

It was also now Robbie’s new favorite mug.

“You painted this?” Robbie asked, shifting the brightly painted mug around in his hands so he could look at every side. On the bottom, Eva had signed her name, and Daisy had written the date. “Eva, I love it!” he exclaimed. “You did such a great job.”

Eva beamed, cheeks pinking from the praise. “There’s stuff inside too!”

Robbie peeled back the bright blue tissue paper peeking out of the mug to reveal some of his favorite candies and snacks.

“Mommy and Julie picked out the snacks,” Eva explained.

Juliana giggled. “Me! I did!”

“I’ll definitely enjoy them,” Robbie told her.

“Julie and I worked on this together,” Daisy said, handing Julie a tissue paper wrapped package. “Can you give that to Daddy?”

Juliana thrust the package out to Robbie who took it, kissing her cheek. “Thank you, baby.”

“Open, Daddy!”

“I am, I am,” Robbie laughed. His fingers skillfully ripped the tissue paper and the tape apart before he was able to remove it. After it all fell away, the present in his lap was revealed.

It was a frame, brightly painted with squiggles made by little fingers and Daisy’s familiar handwriting spelling out _Happy Father’s Day_ on the flat wooden sides. There were hard pasta bowties stuck to the sides as well as macaroni but what stuck out the most was the photo inside.

All of Robbie’s family was there.

They had taken the photo at a family dinner, only a few months ago back when Gabe was in town on spring break. Coulson and May were there since they hosted the dinner as always. Coulson had an arm wrapped around May’s shoulders while the other held Eva on his lap. Daisy was leaning into May, and also had an arm slung over Gabe’s shoulders, who was sitting in the middle of Robbie and Daisy with Juliana in his arms.

Eva leaned into Robbie’s space, asking, “Can I see?”

Wordlessly, Robbie tilted the frame toward her, so she could.

Coulson had set up the camera, putting it on a timer before rushing back to the couch. In the rare moment, all of them were looking at the camera; the perfect photo was captured. Every person in the picture was wearing a smile, even if Juliana’s looked more like a bearing of teeth, especially since she had been growling like a tiger seconds before.

Robbie felt tears gathering in his eyes. He hadn’t seen the photo before, but from Coulson’s ecstatic _yes!_ when the man had reviewed the film, Robbie knew it was a good one.

It was.

That was his _family_.

“Do you like it?”

The sound Robbie let out upon Daisy’s question was a cross between a laugh and a sob. “It’s perfect,” he answered, voice thick. Glancing up, he gave her a smile. “I love it. It’s going right on my desk at work.”

“I made!”

“I see that,” Robbie smiled at Juliana who grinned back. “I love all the pasta.”

“What did you first want to get Daddy, Julie?” Daisy asked.

“Beodorants!”

“Deodorant?” Robbie gasped. “Juliana Maria! Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?”

Juliana giggled around the fingers in her mouth. “Daddy stinky.”

“She isn’t wrong,” Daisy said. At Robbie’s flat look, she added, “You don’t smell exactly like roses when you come back from the shop, babe.”

Another gift was being pushed into his hands by Eva, as impatient as Daisy. “This one next!”

“I’ve hardly looked at this one,” Robbie teased but set the frame down on the table. The next package was small, much smaller than the previous two gifts. It was wrapped similarly in the car paper, and also had an obnoxiously big bow, too big for the box.

His eyes went to Daisy. “This from you?”

Daisy laughed. “How did you know?”

“You’re the only one who insists on putting bows on everything.” Robbie shook his head fondly.

They used more bows than wrapping paper around birthdays and holidays. Daisy even had a huge bag of gift bows on the top shelf of their storage closet, new ones, and old ones.

“Bows are awesome,” Daisy defended. She looked down at Juliana held in her lap. “Aren’t they, Julie?”

“No!”

“She agrees with me.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “She agrees with everything you say.”

Now, Robbie had removed the bow and the paper, placing the two in the pile before turning his attention back onto the box he had uncovered. It was a plain box, simple black, and had a company logo on the top that he didn’t recognize. Without further question, Robbie pulled off the top of the box and began to laugh.

“No way!” Robbie laughed, lifting an exact replica of his beloved ’69 charger out of the box, only in keychain size. The color was a direct match, even the accessories, and interior. “Where did you even find this?”

“The internet is a magical place,” Daisy said, watching Robbie look at the keychain in awe.

“It’s Lucy!” Eva gasped.

“Yeah,” Robbie nodded, showing his daughter the keychain. It wasn’t a cheap one, that was for sure. The tiny model was heavy between his fingers. “We have to be very careful with this Lucy. She doesn’t self-heal like the bigger one.”

Daisy snorted. “I there’s some pretty crazy stuff on the internet, but not that.” She shook her head, muttering, “Self-healing car.”

“Lucy!” Juliana exclaimed, waving the bows around.

Both the girls loved riding in Lucy and loved to hear the car roar as it zipped down the street. Daisy nearly had an aneurysm when Robbie first took Eva for a ride in the car. Even though Robbie assured her he had it under control, Daisy still watched carefully whenever he took the girls in it.

“Yeah,” Robbie agreed. “It’s a mini Lucy.”

“There’s one more gift,” Daisy said. Leaning forward, she pushed a wrapped box toward Robbie. The paper was white with classic cars, and an obnoxiously gold bow on the top. “This one’s from me.”

Eva wrinkled her nose at the package. “I don’t remember that one.”

“What could it be?” Robbie asked as he began to tear open the wrapping paper.

The box underneath was a plain white one, and a long, thin one too, with no company logo in sight. Lifting it up to rip the rest of the wrapping paper off, it was heavy in his hands.

Daisy’s eyes were practically twinkling with excitement. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

With no further to do, Robbie lifted off the top lid of the box. Immediately, his throat became tight.

“What is it?” Eva asked after a few seconds of his stunned silence, leaning forward.

Robbie couldn’t reply; he was speechless.

Laid in the tissue paper before him was a very familiar mechanical tool, one Robbie had thought he lost for good.

It was his father’s old bolt spinner, nearly exactly how Robbie remembered it. The silver was slightly tarnished. The yellow handle was worn and faded. Was it really-?

Robbie knew how to tell if it was his or not. Shifting the tool on the bed of tissue paper, he looked at the rounded bottom of the handle.

Sure enough, the etched initials A.E.R. were there, standing for Alberto Eduardo Reyes, Robbie’s father.

Suddenly, seeing the bolt spinner before him, made Robbie feel like he was back in the garage when his father first handed him the tool. Alberto had explained that the bolt spinner was one of his favorite tools to use, and showed Robbie how to use it, even at age five. He had given it to Robbie then, explaining how his father had given the tool to him and so forth. After that day, the bolt spinner was in Robbie’s hand whenever he was in the garage.

“I-“ Robbie began, but didn’t know what to say. He thought he would never see the tool again and was blown away at the fact that it was before him at the moment.

Almost hesitantly, Robbie reached out into the box. His fingers touched the cool metal of the tool and traveled down to the faded yellow handle. Feeling the carved initials underneath his fingertips brought tears to Robbie’s eyes.

After his and Gabe’s parents died, most of their possessions were either sold or donated. The bolt spinner got lost in translation, tossed out before Robbie could save it. He knew it went to a resale or thrift store and combed each and every one in the area for months searching for it. But, Robbie never found the bolt spinner and gave up on doing so a long, long time ago.

Robbie had told Daisy about the bolt spinner, about how he would spend hours with it grasped in his fist as a child. Clearly, she had remembered.

“From what you told me about it, I looked it up,” Daisy explained. “I dug a little and was able to track it down with the serial, product number, and of course, your dad’s name.”

“Daisy,” Robbie breathed. “How-?”

Daisy just shrugged, as if finding and returning one of Robbie’s most prized possessions wasn’t a big deal. “I just followed the trail,” she said. “It led me to a mechanic not too far from here where he gave it to me.”

“He kept it up,” Robbie whispered, running his fingers along the shiny silver metal.

It was tarnished, it always had been, but shone in a way it never did before. Even the handle had been polished. The grooved from being held nearly constantly all those years ago were smoothed and shiny.

“He said once he saw the etching he knew it was special,” Daisy said. “He never used it, only cleaned it. He said he hoped someone would come for it. He wouldn’t take any money for it, either.”

Gripping the handle of the bolt spinner, Robbie remembered kneeling on the cool concrete floor and passing his dad tools. Now, Robbie’s hands fit the grooves perfectly, his fingers resting where his father’s once did.

Overwhelmed, Robbie looked up to Daisy.

Robbie was surprised to see tears in Daisy’s eyes. He knew Daisy had lost sentimental material items in her life, so she understood the importance of the bolt spinner to him. They both had lost so much but had managed to find each other.

Eva’s voice broke the tender moment. “I don’t get it.”

“That tool is very special to Daddy,” Daisy explained, smiling at the confusion on Eva’s face. “Like how Pinky is to Julie.”

“My dad gave me this when I was your age,” Robbie told Eva whose eyes widened. That was a _long_ time ago in her mind, and it was. “It got lost a long time ago. I didn’t think I would ever find it.”

“But Mommy found it,” Eva said.

Robbie’s eyes went to Daisy. She was looking at him, the tenderness in her gaze almost unbearable. Suddenly, Robbie felt an overwhelming surge of love for the woman sitting across from him. Not just anyone would have taken the liberty to track down something so important to Robbie and return it to him. Daisy was one of a kind, someone Robbie knew he didn’t deserve to have in his life, or even to love and have a family with.

“Is all!”

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed with Juliana, breaking eye contact with Robbie. “That’s it for now. How about dessert?”

“There’s dessert too?” Robbie managed to clear his throat enough to ask. With one last glance at the bolt spinner, he placed the tool back inside the box, closing the lid. As much as Robbie wanted to go into the garage and use the tool at that very second, time with his family was more important, especially if it involved dessert.

“Duh,” Eva said. “Of course, there is.”

“Let me get it,” Daisy stood up, moving to go into the kitchen, but Robbie snagged her hand as she walked by, causing Daisy to stop in her tracks. The look of confusion on Daisy’s face faded as Robbie placed a kiss on the top of her hand before giving her arm a gentle tug.

Bracing her other hand on the table, Daisy leaned down and met Robbie’s eager lips with her own. In the kiss, Robbie poured his emotions, kissing Daisy with a softness that had her heart melting. Daisy couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her lips and let out a breathy sigh as Robbie kissed the corner of her mouth. He was showing his appreciation without words because Robbie communicated most through actions. The kiss only conveyed half of what he wanted to say to her, though, but that would come later.

“I love you,” Robbie whispered against Daisy’s lips before peppering her cheeks with kisses. It was silly, but cute, and made Daisy giggle as if she was a pre-teen.

“Ugh! _Gross!_ ” Eva hollered. “Not at the table!”

“I love you too,” Daisy kissed Robbie once more before walking into the kitchen. “I’m sure you won’t have the same feelings about kissing when you’re older, Eva.”

At her words, Robbie pulled the same disgusted face Eva had seconds earlier. He didn’t want to think about his daughter kissing, and especially not her getting older. Both Eva and Julie were already growing too fast it seemed.                                                                           

“I help!” Juliana said, interrupting Robbie’s thoughts.

“You helped with the cake?” he asked, lifting the toddler up and out of her high chair. Juliana snuggled close for a moment before squirming off Robbie’s lap and going over to Eva.

“Uh-huh,” Juliana replied. “Choc’late.”

“She mostly cleaned the mixing bowls for me,” Daisy said as she walked back into the dining room, a cake tray balanced carefully in her hands.  “And the spatulas.”

“You made it?” Robbie asked, looking at the cake. It was dark chocolate with chocolate ganache and whip crème icing between the layers, one of Robbie’s favorites. It looked delicious.

“Don’t worry,” Daisy said, placing the cake on the table. She grabbed Eva’s hands just in time as the child reached for the cake. “I used Coulson’s exact recipe.”

Daisy’s previous baking experiences had been a disaster not only with the food but with the kitchen. After forgetting to set the beater speed on low, the entire wall was splattered with dark batter which took ages to clean.

“Is it okay to eat this so late, Daddy?” Daisy teased, setting the cake on the table.

At her words, both Eva and Juliana turned to Robbie, their brown eyes forming into pleading ‘puppy eyes’ just like their mothers.’ They knew Robbie’s somewhat strict rules about eating sweets.

“Peas, Daddy!”

“Come on!” Eva begged. “It’s a holiday!”

“Fine,” Robbie conceded quicker than usual. He really wanted cake too. “But only a small slice, okay?”

“And we have these.” Daisy brought out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, seemingly from out of nowhere.

“Daisy,” Robbie’s sigh was exasperated. “Those too?”

Daisy smirked. “It _is_ fruit.”

He could argue but decided against it. Once Daisy had her eye set on something, especially a dessert, there was no other way besides hers. “Alright, Julie,” Robbie said, turning to the toddler. “Which one do you want?”

“Cake ‘n berry!” Juliana demanded.

Robbie’s former prediction was right: their second child had a sweet tooth as large as her older siblings and mothers’, if not larger. Juliana was just as obsessed with sugar as Daisy and Eva were. She constantly begged for pop tarts in the morning for breakfast, the overbearingly sweet fudge sundae ones that Robbie refused to feed her. Juliana was known in their house for sneaking sweets. Once, Daisy found Juliana in the kitchen in the afternoon when she was supposed to be napping, rummaging through the fridge where a batch of frosted cupcakes was. Robbie and Daisy tried to keep both girls away from sweets as best they could, but when the two kids saw Daisy eating ice cream late at night on the couch, they demanded she share.

“Both?”

“It’s just a little chocolate.” Daisy rolled her eyes. She handed Juliana a smaller chocolate covered strawberry and watched the toddler’s eyes go wide. “And it’s mostly fruit.”

“You’re the one that’s going to be up with her when she has a sugar rush,” Robbie said.

Daisy didn’t look up from where she was cutting the cake. “Sure, dear. How big of a slice since apparently it’s almost too late to eat sugar?”

“I think I have my desert right here.” Reaching forward, Robbie pulled Daisy into his lap, tugging at her earlobe gently with his teeth.

“Robbie,” Daisy gasped at the sudden, unexpected stimulus, squirming. Robbie knew how much of an erogenous zone her ears were, and the feeling of his stubble along her sensitive earlobe sent shivers up Daisy’s spine.

Robbie nipped at Daisy’s neck, the words from his lips a hot whisper against her ear. “I’ll show you how thankful I am later.”

“Stop it,” Daisy hissed, turning her head away, so his lips weren’t on her ear anymore. Robbie could see the flush on her cheeks from the unspoken promise his words brought on. Grinning, he pressed his lips to Daisy’s neck.

“Mommy!” A little voice shattered the moment, as always. “Julie took my strawberry!”

The cake eating went without further incident. Though by the time they were done, Juliana was nearly covered in dark chocolate crumbs and Eva was practically falling asleep at the table, narrowly avoiding face planting into the remains of her chocolate cake.

“Alright,” Daisy announced. “I think it’s time for you two to go to bed.”

“Nuh-uh!” Julianna protested although she rubbed her eyes in the signature signal of sleepiness. As she did, chocolate icing from her fingers rubbed onto her face, spreading across her cheek. Oblivious, she continued, “Not tired!”

Daisy chuckled. “Really? You’re not tired?”

“No,” Juliana yawned.

“I think that’ll change once you get in bed, don’t you?” Daisy asked as she reached for Juliana, but the toddler twisted away, protesting,

 “No, Daddy!”

“You want Daddy to put you both to bed?”

“Uh-huh,” Eva May yawned. “ ‘s Daddy’s day, Mommy.”

“Yeah,” Julianna agreed.

“Alright,” Robbie said. “Come on then, you both need to brush your teeth and Ju, we need to clean your face off.”

“I think that gets kissed off,” Daisy smiled, lunging to quickly scoop Juliana up who shrieked as Daisy began to pepper her little face with kisses.

“Mommy!” Julianna giggled, absorbing the affection like a sponge. She turned her cheek, letting Daisy’s lips press right to the chocolate mess. “It my turn!”

“It’s your turn to give me kisses?” Daisy asked, pulling back a little.

Juliana’s face was more of a mess now, with traces of Daisy’s chapstick and smudged chocolate but the child was still breathlessly giggling, oblivious. Nodding, she reached her little hands up, grabbed Daisy’s face, and planted a kiss right onto Daisy’s lips.

“Mommy!” Julianna exclaimed, squishing Daisy’s face between her hands. “You taste ‘ike choc’late!”

Laughing, Daisy pulled back before pecking her daughter’s lips again. “Alright, Julie, time to go to bed. I love you.”

“I love you too!” Juliana pressed her lips to Daisy’s cheek, leaving behind a chocolate smudge as she pulled away.

Holding out her arms, Robbie passed Eva to Daisy. The child immediately clung to her mother like an octopus, albeit a very sleepy one. Daisy rocked a little on the chair, pressing kisses to Eva’s hair and cheek as she murmured, “Goodnight, sleepy bear.”

Eva yawned. “ ‘night, Mommy. Love you.”

“I love you too,” Daisy told her as she passed Eva back to Robbie.

“Alright,” Robbie sighed as he held Eva. “Come on, Julie.”

Getting the two girls to brush their teeth was normally easy, but tonight Robbie had to practically hold Eva up and move her arm for her, the little girl was so tired. Julie, on the other hand, was brushing her teeth by herself, but mostly flinging around toothpaste from her toothbrush on to the counter. It was soon done, though.

Carefully, Robbie placed Eva onto the toilet, pausing for a moment to make sure she didn’t pitch forward if she fell asleep. He turned to the sink where he wet a washcloth and then squatted down to Juliana’s height.

“Look at you,” Robbie murmured, wiping Juliana’s face off gently. “You can’t eat anything without it getting all over you, huh?”

Juliana giggled, trying to squirm away from Robbie. “No.”

He chuckled, “You’re right. Okay, do you have to use the potty, Julie?”

At two and a half, Daisy and Robbie had begun to start potty-training Juliana. She took to it rather quickly, but sometimes still had accidents, which was completely normal and expected.

Juliana shook her head. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Robbie asked. “You don’t have to go potty?”

“No.”

“Okay, then,” he sighed and quickly helped Juliana into a clean pull-up.

By the time the girls were done in the bathroom, Robbie was carrying both of them to bed. Juliana was quickly wearing down, the adrenaline from the day wearing off. She snuggled tiredly into Robbie, waving to Eva as Robbie laid Eva in her bed before taking Juliana to her own room.

“You ready to go to sleep?” Robbie asked, turning on the night light in Juliana’s room. The walls were cast with a warm glow in a star pattern, matching the glowing stars on the ceiling.

When Robbie didn’t receive an answer, he turned around to see Juliana fast asleep in her toddler bed, clutching the stuffed turtle they had picked up at the carnival nearly three years earlier. The multi-colored shell was slowly fading, worn nearly three years of tiny hands towing the stuffed animal around, squeezed hugs, and trips to the wash. The turtle, dubbed Pinky, had hardly left Juliana’s side for the first year of her life. Now, while when at home, it resided tucked into Juliana’s bed, but always went with them everywhere they went.

Eva had given Juliana the toy upon meeting her in the hospital room just a few hours after her birth. Newborn Juliana had simply blinked at both her big sister and the stuffed animal, but as soon as Juliana grew older, the turtle never left her side.

As quietly as possible, Robbie walked over to the tiny toddler bed, sitting on the edge as he leaned down to press a kiss to Juliana’s cheek, whispering, “I love you, Julie.”

Juliana only stirred slightly in her sleep, hardly moving as Robbie left the room, leaving the door cracked slightly behind him.

On the other hand, when Robbie reached Eva’s room, the child was awake. No matter how tired she was, Eva always got a random burst of energy right before she went to sleep, unlike Juliana who was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“Hey,” Robbie whispered, turning on the nightlight. “You had a big day, huh?”

Eva nodded. “Mhm. We played outside all day at camp today.”

“All day?” Robbie asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Eva blinked sleepily up at him. “No wonder you’re so tired, mi cielito. What games did you guys play?”

“Tag,” Eva yawned. “Soccer. I scored a goal.”

Robbie grinned. “That’s my girl.”

“Daddy?” Eva May began. “Did you like today?”

“I loved it,” Robbie answered without a pause. “I love every day with my girls.”

“But especially today?”

“Especially today,” Robbie agreed, his smile soft. “Thank you again for my gifts, baby.”

“You’re the best Daddy,” Eva breathed, her eyes closing as sleep took over. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Robbie whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Eva’s temple.

He left quietly, leaving the door cracked behind him. When Robbie peeked into Juliana’s room, the toddler was still fast asleep.

Daisy was sitting on the couch when he entered the living room.

“Did Jules go down?”

“Out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow,” Robbie replied, a long sigh leaving him as he sat down on the couch, draping an arm across Daisy’s shoulders. She snuggled into him, resting her head on Robbie’s chest. They sat there, trading soft kisses and reveling in the fact their two kids were asleep.

After a few seconds of blissful silence, Daisy spoke up, “There’s one more thing.”

“Daisy, no,” Robbie pleaded softly. “You’ve already given me so much-“

“This isn’t quite like the others,” Daisy said. “You’ll love it, I promise.”

“I love anything you give me,” Robbie said, nuzzling her throat. He pulled her further onto his lap, pressing kisses to her neck. “And speaking of giving,” he dropped his voice suggestively. “I still have yet to thank you properly.”

“Stop,” Daisy laughed, but relaxed into his embrace. She lifted a hand to cup Robbie’s cheek as he kissed her jawline. “Robbie,” she said. “I have to go get it.”

“No,” Robbie murmured. He nipped at her neck. “All I need is right here.”

“You’re a sap,” Daisy sighed. She patted his thigh, so that he would release her. “Come on.”

He let her go. “Fine. Hurry back. I need my woman.”

Robbie could see Daisy’s eyeroll even as she disappeared around the corner. In a few minutes, she was back, this time with something in her hands.

As Daisy neared, Robbie could see how excited she was as she kept trying to bite back her smile. Oddly, Daisy also looked a bit nervous as she held out what was in her hands to him.

“Happy Father’s Day.”

The box was thin, long, and white, almost like a box a necklace would come in. Hefting it experimentally in his hands, Robbie concluded it wasn’t a necklace from the weight. It was heavier, more solid. A watch? Only, there was no company name of a jeweler, or any name printed on the box. The only thing on the white cardboard was a thin yellow ribbon which held the box closed, tied into a neat lopsided bow.

Robbie glanced up at Daisy, confused.

“Open it,” she urged.

Looking back down at the box, Robbie gently grasped the edge of the ribbon between his fingers and pulled. The ribbon fell away, but he placed it on the seat next to him.

Since Daisy entered his life, Robbie found himself becoming sentimental about stuff he hadn’t before. He started saving things instead of throwing them away. He even had all the movie tickets from the movies he and Daisy had ever seen together stashed in a box under the bed. So, the ribbon would be saved too.

Returning his attention back to the box, Robbie gently grasped the top lid between his fingers, lifting it up and out of the way.

Only, instead of being placed beside the yellow ribbon, the lid fell to the floor.

This was the second time in the day that Robbie was rendered speechless by the contents of a box.

Robbie gazed down in shock at what was inside the box. His mind suddenly switched off. He had a million questions, a hundred thoughts, but only one reaction.

Nestled in pale yellow tissue paper was a pregnancy test displaying two thick red lines.

“Is-“ Robbie began, glancing up at Daisy. “Is this yours?”

Daisy snorted, but Robbie saw how her hands were shaking. “Whose else would it be?”

Robbie’s eyes fell back down onto the pregnancy test. Hesitantly, he lifted it out of the box as if it would disappear if he didn’t. The test was solid in his hand. It was real. Robbie didn’t realize he was tearing up until the two lines began to blur.

“You’re going to be a Daddy again.”

“I’m-“ Robbie processed Daisy’s words. Looking up, he saw tears reflected in her own eyes.

That alone had Robbie getting up from the couch and going straight to Daisy.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Robbie buried his face in Daisy’s neck, a sob or two escaping as he did. Robbie couldn’t help the sudden onslaught of emotions coursing through him. His reaction was the same the past two times Daisy had told him about her pregnancy. They were only happy tears, though, very, _very_ happy ones.

“Are you happy?” Daisy asked, laughing a little. She cradled the back of Robbie’s head with her hand while her other hand rubbed up and down his back.

“I’m fucking ecstatic,” Robbie said into her neck. “You’re pregnant. You’re _pregnant_.”

Daisy laughed, shedding a few happy tears of her own. Hearing Robbie say it sent a rush of excitement through her. It was really happening. “Yeah.” Daisy nodded, grinning. “We’re gonna have another baby, Robbie.”

Robbie pulled back, swiping at his eyes with the back of his wrist. “A _baby_ ,” he said. “Oh, Daisy.”

Realizing the pregnancy test was still held in his hand, Robbie brought it up to his face. As he looked at the lines for the second time, his lower lip wobbled, and a few more tears escaped.

“Fuck,” Robbie laughed, wiping at his eyes again. “This… this is real. It’s positive.”

“There’s about three more of those in the bathroom,” Daisy said, reaching up to thumb away the remaining tears on Robbie’s cheeks.

Seeing him become so emotional over her being pregnant was so special. After all, Robbie didn’t show much emotion or even allow himself to feel any for such a long time. Daisy adored his reaction and felt her eyes start to water again with how Robbie was grinning at the pregnancy test.

“You’re pregnant,” Robbie whispered, lowering the test. He cupped Daisy’s cheek in his palm, lowering his lips to hers. Their kiss was messy, wet from spit and tears but holding promises and expectation for the future.

Pulling away, Robbie leaned back so he could put just enough space between their bodies to where he could rest his hand on Daisy’s lower abdomen. She wasn’t showing yet, didn’t have a bump, but there was a baby there.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Robbie whispered, running his palm over Daisy’s stomach.

“We are.” Daisy nodded, feeling tears once again well up in her eyes.

Robbie was once again speechless, staring at his hand on Daisy’s stomach. There was a little baby inside of there, their third child. They were going to have a baby.

Daisy’s hand left Robbie’s cheek to join his on her stomach, right where they had both rested earlier in the evening. Her fingers covered his as she whispered, “Happy Father’s Day again.”

“You’re the one that made me a father,” Robbie said, hushing Daisy’s protests. “You gave me those two beautiful baby girls, and you’re giving me another baby. I wouldn’t be a father without you,” he finished.

“I think it’s about time I properly thanked you for that.”

Daisy managed to stifle the squeal that escaped her lips as Robbie swept her up. Her arms went around his neck as he carried her towards their bedroom, intent on extending the celebration.

It was a Happy Father’s Day indeed. A very happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! you can find me and prompt me on tumblr at agentmmayy as well :)


End file.
